Wereworld: Nightfall
by AnotherStupidLoserlol
Summary: 40 years after the war with Bast, Drew's descendant decides to rise to power and do what he feels his father should have done; divide and conquer. He sets out to take over a neighboring pair of countries called Sepphia and Coshun, but little does he know that an unlikely threat will send him off with his tail between his legs. Rated T for blood, violence, and swearing.


Hello! I see you have found my story. If you just clicked on this one out of boredom and don't know what Wereworld is, Wereworld is a series of books about a boy named Drew Ferran whose father was killed and who is orphaned by people from his father's court. He discovers his father was the greatest king in Lyssia and sets out to discover more about his family. The following is a fanfiction that takes place about 40 years after Drew's death. This story also contains lots of Fan Characters (obviously).

 **Prologue**

Night fell on Nexx' port, giving the midnight thieves a blanket to hide themselves under, seeking a boat washing up by the loading dock. An elegant iron lamp hung from the front of the ship, guiding its way to the flat wooden dock that was very dimly lit with lamps of its own. An anchor dropped beneath the salty, deep blue sea with a loud _sploosh_ , luckily not stirring anyone around Nexx' port.

Except for one lone figure sitting on a bench a few feet away from the loading dock.

He looked up through the hood of his cloak, his light brown eyes almost done adjusting to the blackness of the harbor. Then he realized who it was that approached him. His eyes scanned the huge wooden ship, finding the words that were painted on its side that were slowly washing off of it; _The Siren's cry_. He stood up and his legs directed him towards the ship, confidence in his chest now. This was it, after all. He had waited what seemed like ages for this damned galleon. A ladder fell from the helm of the ship, and a figure made his way towards it. "There you are you old coot," the hooded figure started. "Sorry. I was held up by a disturbance in the bay," the other replied, slowly stumbling onto the dock. The hooded figure reached into his cloak and retrieved a small pouch of silver and offered it to the new figure. "Put it to good use, Albwinn," He said, a smile faintly forming on his face. "I'm sure at this point you've no reason to tell me such a thing," Albwinn said, taking the pouch without hesitation.

"Your wolf king is strong, but he's really not that strong is he now?"

"Oh no, he is a very powerful figure, and me and my men will prove it to you."

This confused the hooded figure, since Albwinn had been his trading partner in exchanging the illegal good of silver for months now. He honestly doubted his friend would really betray him like this, and how could he know that silver was the only thing that could kill him? Suddenly, Albwinn drew a knife from his belt, and raised it above his head. "Alright men!" he shouted. "Take 'em down!"

The deck of the ship shot up as men cloaked in the Wolf's green and silver leapt up from it, weapons drawn and screaming onto the dock. The hooded figure couldn't help but feel sudden panic at this attack, but his adrenaline kicked in almost immediately and his muscles kicked into gear. He jumped backwards, evading the stabbing motion of the blades that jabbed towards him. He threw off the hood and brought out a short sword with an angry bat's head on the cross guard and a small fang of an unknown animal chained to the pommel. He caught the blade of one of the soldier's, and at an almost impossibly fast speed swung the blade to his fingers, causing the index and middle fingers to gush out in blood and gaining a scream from his opponent. Another soldier charged at him from behind, but his attack was cut short by his target's freakishly quick reflexes. He then brought the blade down onto his opponent's shoulder, slicing his arm clean off. Some of the soldiers, now fully aware of who it was exactly they were facing, backed up a little, for fear they would face an injury that would be impossible to recover from. For their opponent was no mere human, they knew that just by the design of the cross guard and by the man's eyes.

Albwinn had picked a noble and deadly opponent, who was not just feared throughout Sepphia, but whose name was gaining popularity in Lyssia as well. Soon, pretty much everyone knew Neufeir, the thief of Nexx' Port, most well known for his illegal shipping and distributing of silver from a country in the South called Bast and for how he was one of the few White Werebats on Sepphia and possibly in the world. "I hope you all regret working for your king and his generals now," Neufeir taunted them, twining the blade's hilt in his fingers like it was a dart or a dagger. "And if not now then you will regret it soon."

"Don't listen to this filthy excuse for a Werelord!" barked Albwinn to his soldiers. "He is threat to your wives and children! Kill him!" Most of the men looked very uncertain, knowing that their enemy was a great and dangerous one. "You all have the very thing he's weak to fools! Kill him now!" Albwinn barked again. The few who listened stepped forward, their blades pointed toward Neufeir, but the Werebat didn't flinch, nor did he fear them. "If you all want to die now, I can make it quick and clean. I promise. Then, your wives and children won't have to worry about seeing your insides all over the streets of Nexx' Port when they visit," The thief snarled. Two guards charged at him from the same side, both with their blades raised high above their heads. Neufeir caught them by their legs and swept them onto the ground, then he swiped the short sword across both of their necks with a single swipe, making them both sputter and cough blood. He grabbed one of the stunned guards by the neck and gave him a good toss toward his comrades, knocking them all backwards and even pushing some into the cold, salty waters of the ocean below. Albwinn turned to Neufeir with his teeth clenched and his eyes full of rage. "You lied to me you old fool," Neufeir told him, his light brown eyes appearing even lighter in the pale moonlight. "And you fell for it. It was amusing while it lasted," Albwinn replied, trying to hide the fear of having to face Neufeir alone. But it was almost like the bat could smell fear, and Neufeir grinned. "Oh, I'm sure you got real kick out of that. You know, I'm sure your death will be amusing as well."

Albwinn stared Neufeir down and slowly began to circle him with the silver sword held tightly in his sweaty palms. "Cross me bat and I promise you, this night will be your last," He said. "I think you have it backwards dear Wolfguard," Neufeir shot back, his muscles slowly shifting as he spoke. His ears mutated to a point and widened as they began to climb forward on the sides of his head, and his skull began to shift to accommodate his improving hearing. A short snout replaced his human face, his nose and the surrounding skin began to fold into a leaf-shape and thin white hair began to cover his face and lips. His shoulder blades seemed to extend outward as large, leathery wings appeared on his back. His arms became more muscular and the white hair continued to spread down his arms and legs. His legs changed in stance slightly, becoming somewhat digitigrade, with short claws on his feet that would help him grip onto anything. Albwinn stared in horror at the fully transformed White bat of Nexx' port. Never had he thought he would be face to face with it, but now he was; and to him, it was terrifying.

Neufeir raised a clawed hand at Albwinn and smiled in a toothy grin, showing off small sharp teeth accompanied by slightly larger canines in his jaws. "You're lucky I'm no scavenger," Neufeir snarled in a deep voice. Albwinn charged at Neufeir with the silver sword outstretched in his arms. He let out a war cry that was stopped when Neufeir lept into the air and kicked him in the chest with his immensely powerful hind legs. Albwinn collapsed at the impact, feeling the bones around his sternum tighten and how his ability to breath was slowed. He tried to push himself off the ground quick enough to stop Neufeir before he could be hit again, but the bat was faster than him, and brought the end of the blade down on Albwinn's armor, leaving a huge dent in it that nearly pierced it. Unsatisfied with the end result, Neufeir struck him again, this time successfully cutting through the armor and hitting Albwinn's flesh, but the wound wasn't deep enough for Neufeir. "Bleed filthy Lyssian!" the bat hissed at him. Albwinn cried out in pain when the sword hit him again, but this time, he caught himself an opening around Neufeir's ankles, where he brought the silver blade across them. The Bat backed off a bit, hissing in pain as the silver ate through and somewhat poisoned him. Albwinn got up again and brought the blade down on Neufeir, but the bat reacted too quickly and blocked the blade before it hit his head. Albwinn snarled at Neufeir and the Werebat hissed back at him. Neufeir pushed back against Albwinn, eventually knocking him over again. Neufeir hissed at him and cut Albwinn in the wrist to make him let go of the silver blade before he could use it again.

Seizing the opportunity to fight back, he grabbed Albwinn by his neck, twisting his wrist slightly to block off his opponent's windpipe. "Listen here, dirt bag," Neufeir hissed in a low voice. "I want you to take your hideous, disgraceful hind away from me, my gang, and my country. And I never want to see you or hear you breath again or else I won't spare you anymore. Are we clear?" Albwinn struggled a nod at this. Neufeir gave him a malicious grin and threw him upward to the deck of the ship. The impact of the landing temporarily stunned Albwinn as Neufeir undid the anchor with the strength his therian form had given him. "Then BEGONE!" He roared as he gave the boat a small kick to propel it back to where it came from. Finally satisfied, the features of the bat retreated to reveal his human face and body. The wings almost melted back into his back and his claws shortened back into nails again. Neufeir couldn't help but grin somewhat at his accomplishment. And boy did he have a story to tell his gang in the early morning.


End file.
